With the increasing popularity of mobile computing platforms having access to hundreds or thousands of applications, including cellphone devices, handheld devices, handheld computers, smartphones, and PDAs, there is a need for improving the user experience by allowing easy discovery of the most relevant applications without the need to browse through thousands of less relevant applications, or be in practice limited to only the most popular applications.
Finding device applications can be burdensome, based on the potentially large number of applications that a user must browse through or search for before finding an application the user wishes to download. Furthermore, finding applications relevant to a user's current environment, especially for locations that are less frequently visited, can be difficult. Because of these difficulties, many applications that are otherwise desirable to a mobile device user are never discovered, thereby limiting the availability and adoption of highly relevant, but undiscovered mobile computing applications.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies to facilitate discovery of applications for mobile devices using context information based on the current environment of a mobile device.